Conjuring the Elements
Conjuring the Elements is the magical ability to generate and manipulate the elements of nature: earth, water, fire, air, ice and electricity. While the potential of this power in its full form could be limitless, most users only possess one or a few aspects of this power. Branches of Conjuring the Elements Geokinesis Main article: Geokinesis Geokinesis is the magical ability that enables the user to control and manipulate all forms of earth, including sand, rocks and minerals. This power is very rare and only possessed by very powerful magical beings, such as the Goddess of Earth. Users of this power can use it to create earthquakes and fissures to swallow enemies. It was also shown by Charles that one can levitate oneself by ripping the ground under one's feet and levitate that piece of earth. Pyrokinesis Main article: Pyrokinesis Pyrokinesis is the magical ability that enables the user to create, control and manipulate fire. Firestarters, Darklighter-Witches and Demons are best known for having this ability. Other beings, such as Witches, can have this power as well, although it's isn't very common. As more experienced the user becomes, the more he will be able to do with his power, going from simply setting things on fire to creating Fireballs and throwing fire.This power can be seen as the opposite power to Cryokinesis. Hydrokinesis Main article: Hydrokinesis Hydrokinesis is the magical ability that enables the user to create and manipulate water. Only a few beings, such as Annie are known to possess this power, making it a rare power. Annie was shown to be the one of the most experienced users, as she showed to have access to many aspects of this power: she was able to turn her body into water and trap people in water columns. Users of this ability can also achieve some sort of atmokinetic effect, by creating rain, hurricanes and tidal waves. Annie's ability to Hydrokinesis evolved into Cryokinesis, if this ability always evolves into Cyoykinesis is unknown as no other Hydrokinetic beings used the power if the possessed it. ' '''Aerokinesis ''Main article: Aerokinesis Aerokinesis is the ability to create and manipulate wind. Most users of this power were shown to be evil, although there are some exceptions, like the Goddess of Earth. Aerokinetic beings can use their power to create powerful gusts of wind, or to create an aerokinetic blast. They can use that last aspect of their ability to achieve some sort of Atmokinetic effect. One of the most experienced users of this ability is Shax, the Source's assassin, who managed to permanently kill Prue Halliwell by blasting her through a wall. Cryokinesis Main article: Cryokinesis Cryokinesis is the ability that enables the user to generate and manipulate ice and cold. This power appears to be rare, as there are only known four beings who had permanent access to this power: P. Bowen, Annie Halliwell, Lauren Halliwell and Ludlow. Usually, this ability is used to generate streams or blasts of intense cold, meant to freeze targets. If frozen, the victim is completely immobilized and if magical, unable to use his or her powers. This power can be seen as the opposite power to Pyrokinesis. Electrokinesis Main Article: Electrokinesis Electrokinesis is the ability to generate and control electricity and lightning. It is possessed by many magical beings, making it a common power. This power is considered very powerful, as it is shown being capable of killing an Elder. Despite it being a powerful power, there is an advanced form, though it was only displayed once, when Sunday killed her evil aunt, Julie Craler. Users of this ability can also achieve some sort of Atmokinetic effect by creating lightning. List of Users Geokinesis * Geokinetic Beings Pyrokinesis * Pyrokinetic Beings Hydrokinesis * Hydrokinetic Beings Aerokinesis * Aerokinetic Beings Cyrokinesis * Cryokinetic Beings Electrokinesis * Electrokinetic Beings Notes and Trivia * Each of the Charmed Ones control an element: Annie with Hydrokinesis, Lacey and Dawn with Pyrokinesis and Penelope with Electrokinesis. * Queen Craler is the only known being to have control over all elements.__FORCETOC__ Category:Powers Category:Charmed Powers